


Untitled "Tested" Reaction Fic

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, episode reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mpreg reaction fic for 5x16 "Tested". Originally posted on Tumblr May 11th 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled "Tested" Reaction Fic

_You could’ve gotten someone pregnant, did you think about that?_

His own words came back to haunt him as he stood in front of the mirror in his underwear, having decided it wasn’t even worth it to  _try_  and force the zipper on his pants closed, because it just wasn’t going to happen. He’d already busted the zipper on one pair this week and, while Kurt had promised to see if he could fix it when he had spare time, Blaine recognized that it would be futile to do so. 

Because those pants weren’t going to start fitting him any time soon, no matter what Kurt did to the zipper or the waistband or any other part of them, no matter how good he was with a needle and thread (and he was, in fact, very good.) 

He’d realized a few days ago that something wasn’t quite right, when he’d got back from the… _intense_  combat class he’d had that afternoon, he and Kurt in stony silence, and had felt exhausted. More than he should after an hour of exercise. 

After that, things started adding up in his mind. 

 

Constantly feeling hungry, even when he’d only just eaten. The way the sweet pastry smell of cronuts would make his mouth water, even though until recently he’d never eaten a cronut in his life. Getting upset over the smallest things, like the subway train being a couple minutes late, or Kurt not replying to a text straight away, or Sam using the bathroom for too long and making Blaine stand outside bouncing on the balls of his feet, desperate to pee.

And that was another thing. He was sure he’d never peed so much in his life as he had for the last couple of weeks, though he hadn’t changed the amount of liquids he consumed. He drank the same as he always had, maybe less, substituting it for food - the most delicious food! But now that he thought about it,  _really_  thought about it, it was less to do with the food itself and more with the feeling of eating and the satisfaction of a good meal. 

Which had led him to this point, standing in front of the full-length mirror in Kurt’s room while Kurt was out with Rachel, wearing nothing but his underwear, and going over and over his own words to Artie in his head.  _You could’ve gotten someone pregnant. Did you think about that?_

It all made perfect sense. The cravings, the constant hunger, the mood swings. Feeling bad about himself for no reason. Snapping at Kurt when he’d done nothing wrong, not really. 

“Pregnant.” He said the word out loud, trying it on for size. It felt strange on his tongue. “I’m pregnant. Oh God, I'm  _pregnant._ ”

“What did you just say?”

Blaine’s eyes flew wide open and he whipped around, staring. Kurt was standing frozen in what constituted a doorway, but was really just a gap in the curtain that made up the walls of his bedroom. He had a paper bag under one arm that was slightly greasy - food.  _Thai_  food. Blaine’s favourite. 

He was staring at Blaine like a rabbit caught in headlights. 

“Kurt! I - I didn’t realize you were home, I thought you were out -” Self-consciously, Blaine wrapped his arms around his exposed chest, hiding himself from Kurt’s view. He wished he’d left his shirt on. He felt horribly bare like this. He tried to ignore the way his stomach stuck out under his arms, over the waistband of his underwear. 

“Blaine,” Kurt spoke slowly, cautiously, as if measuring each of his words carefully before he said them. “Did I just hear you say you were pregnant?”

“I - I was just - thinking, out loud, I didn’t think anyone was  _here_ , I - Kurt - I’m sorry -” Blaine stumbled over his words, unable to speak, to explain. He rubbed his hands over his face, pressing the heels hard into his eyes, which were burning. Tears. “Yes,” he said finally, a whisper, keeping his face hidden in his hands. “Yeah, I am.”

There was a thud as Kurt dropped the bags he was holding on the floor at his feet, followed by a silence that weighed heavily on the air like a velvet blanket. “How long have you known?”

“I realized something was wrong a few days ago,” Blaine explained, sniffing hard, looking at his bare feet. “But it didn’t click until…until today. I thought it was just because I’d been feeling bad and eating a lot to - to compensate, I guess, but I should have known sooner. No-one gains fifteen pounds in two weeks, even if they ate twice the amount of recommended calories every day. But I did.”

Manoeuvring around the dropped bags, Kurt crossed the room to where Blaine stood, unfolded his arms slowly, and took his hands in his own. He could feel the way Blaine’s body trembled, ever so slightly, his pulse beating erratically under the skin of his wrist. 

“Can I be honest?” Kurt asked. When Blaine nodded in the affirmative, he continued. “I’m actually  _relieved_. You’ve been so withdrawn recently, so…unsure of yourself. I thought it was the stress of New York and NYADA and moving out that was finally getting to you, so I let you have your space, to ride out whatever you were feeling so you could be yourself again. I thought that something bad was going on with you, that you were - stressed, or depressed, or feeling lonely - this is a  _relief_. Because I know that I don’t have to worry about you now.”

“Yeah, now you have to worry about me  _and_  this baby. Kurt…how are we even going to  _do_  this?”

“We’re not going to do anything. Not right now. We’ll go back to the free clinic, and they can do a test, so we can see if you’re really pregnant. If you are-”

“I am.” There was no doubt in Blaine’s voice.

“-like I said, if you are, then we can figure out what we’re going to do from there. We won’t tell any of our friends. It’ll be just between us. Potentially, the three of us,” Kurt bit back a smile, glancing quickly between them at Blaine’s stomach. “But  _just between us_. We’ll figure it out, I promise.”

“How are you so amazing?” Blaine asked in awe, squeezing Kurt’s fingers affectionately. 

Kurt shrugged. “I was born with it, I guess,” he quipped, making Blaine smile. Kurt loved it when he made Blaine smile. “Do you want to eat? I got Thai food. I know it’s your favourite. If we hurry it might still be warm?”

“You go set the table. I’ll just get dressed and I’ll meet you out there in five minutes.”

“Okay.”  Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips, grinning, and went off to set out the food. Blaine heard him clattering around in the kitchen, getting plates, knives and forks, laying out glasses. His favourite food sounded really, really good right now. He was happy Kurt had thought of him. 

Throwing on an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, mainly because they were the most comfortable thing he owned that actually fit him right now, he joined Kurt in the kitchen. The food smelled  _delicious_ , and he felt his stomach rumble in appreciation. 

Afterwards, when they were both full and warm and content, they moved from the kitchen to the couch, planning on turning on the TV and watching whatever nonsensical sitcom or crappy 80’s movie happened to be playing. Maybe later they would get dessert, sharing a tub of ice cream between them, fighting over who would get the first scoop. Kurt curled against Blaine, tangling their legs together, and rested his head on his shoulder. His hair tickled Blaine’s cheek and the underside of his jaw, and he could smell the city on him, sweat and grime, but also something else, something different, hairspray and moisturiser and cologne. 

Sometime during the course of the evening, Kurt’s hand ended up resting on Blaine’s stomach, a gentle touch that he didn’t even register at first. He rubbed his thumb over the fabric of Blaine’s shirt, a barely-there caress, but Blaine felt it all the same. 

“I’m glad it’s you I’m having a baby with.” Kurt murmured, his voice muffled by sleepiness and the way his face was half-pressed into Blaine’s shoulder. “I hope you know that.”

Blaine smiled, turned to press a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head. “I do.”

“Our baby is going to be so much cuter than all the other babies.” Kurt continued. “Other parents will get jealous.”

“They certainly will.”

Kurt yawned, sighing,“I love you, Blaine.”

“I love you, too, Kurt.”

“Mmmm. Okay.” And then Kurt was fast asleep - just like that.

But his hand never moved from Blaine’s stomach. 


End file.
